Eclipse
by the geek in glasses
Summary: When they came together, it was like the sun and the moon had aligned. It was like an eclipse. OR the all-too cliched story where Will might have a little crush. Solangelo AU. My first story so enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Death would be better than this humiliation, Will decided. At least it was quicker. But as his unfortunate existence had incurred, he had to embarrass himself in front of his entire class, also managing to do so in the one that he and his crush shared.

To be honest, Will's was the kind of life many people pined for. Sure, he didn't get to see his dad to much, but they managed to catch up on Sundays, when his dad would get an off from work when there wasn't an emergency, and he was totally close to his mom.

But sometimes, Will felt an acute sense of disappointment, which, inexplicable and uncalled for, left him confused and unsettled. He was unsure what cause to attribute it to, as he seemed to have it all - friends, a great relationship with his family, a rather luxurious house and extracurricular activities which satisfied his physical and intellectual ambitions. These recurring periods of discontentment continued to occur and finally, as the ache of loneliness made itself familiar with Will, he decided to put it down to 'shitty teenage hormones'.

Okay fine, so maybe he was being melodramatic, and maybe he knew perfectly well what had caused these spurs of longing to lodge themselves in his chest, but did he have to feel so alone? And it didn't help that besides being gay, he had to be crushing on one of the most sought after guys in his grade, and the one who was most obviously not homosexual.

Nico di Angelo had ensured the rapt attention of the whole school on him effortlessly with just a mysterious aura and a model gorgeous body. Will wasn't the only one who seemed barely able to resist swooning.

Usually Will was a laid back guy; good-natured, his life's motto had to be hakuna matata, but looking at Nico, Will seemed to have slipped into an alternate universe, his heart hammering and palms sweating as he saw Nico slip into the empty seat behind him. Will would like to say they hit it off immediately, but he was never that lucky, and it would be a wholehearted lie. They only exchanged one dialogue, and between Will's stuttering and Nico's annoyance, it didn't count for much.

That was two years ago. Now a sophomore, Will didn't know any more about that brooding Italian than when they had first met. As Vice President of the student body and an avid extrovert, Will made an effort to welcome any newcomer, as well as to familiarize himself with the student's interests. But the only thing Will could pick up on Nico was that his well toned body was just as distracting as his sexy-ass voice.

Will was jarred out of his thoughts by a freakishly hawklike woman who was currently fixing her penetrating gaze on him, as if willing him to move so she might pluck him up and drop him in some crevasse, preferably an impenetrable one. Needless to say, Ms. Delarosa wasn't too popular among the handful of Literature students she taught.

'Well? Do you have an explanation for why you felt it was unnecessary for you to carry a backpack to school, or shall I allow you to continue gaping at me like an open-mouthed tree frog?'

'I uhh...'

Another thing about Will - he was a tad forgetful. As in 'I forgot to bring my backpack to school because I was looking for a matching shoe' forgetful. He had informed his mom, and she was on her way, but until then Will had ended up being on the answering side of many glares of piercing disapproval from teachers.

'Cat got your tongue, has it?' Ms. Delarosa remarked scathingly, 'Well I suppose detention will do you some good.'

And Will burrowed into his seat, face burning as he tried in vain to ignore the eyes of fellow peers which were turned on him. Will closed his eyes and sighed.

'Now class, I'd like you to complete your critical commentary on Patricia Beer's The Lost Woman. I expect it to be five pages in the very least, typed and single spaced - you know the drill. Hand in tomorrow.'

It was going to be one of those days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews! They were really nicer :P**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

Most speculated that hell was a deathly underworld, located beneath the earth where demons resided. Will had other thoughts on the matter, particularly concerning its location. It seemed to him that detention at Mendler High was just as much of a hellhole as any other bleak under-worldly atmosphere - and that Nico di Angelo seemed to fit right in.

Will would barely have spotted him amidst the throng of eternally pissed-off seventeen-year-olds, had it not been for his ability to locate Nico anywhere. Will's nervous energy seemed to thrum against his ears as he fiddled with a pencil, his eyes flitting between the clock and the potbellied runt of an unfortunate teacher who was stuck here. His infuriation apparently had no other outlet than the piercing glares he was sending the students occasionally.

Detention-where the seconds stretched into hours, taunting the students-was the last place Will would expect to finally speak to Nico. In his fantasies, he envisioned a more romantic scene-perhaps Paris? Not that Will thought of this much. He just...got bored.

At this point, Will would even accept a trash dump if it meant he would be noticed by di Angelo. Still, nothing could prepare him for the rush of heart-pounding butterflies as Nico addressed him.

'Um, Solace? Time's up.'

And there came the deep voice of an angel. An angel who-wait what?

'You know my name?' Of course Will had to blurt out the most embarrassing thought in his head. Granted, he was tomato red afterwards, but it was Nico they were talking about. It was impossible to overreact with him.

'Yeah?' Nico went on slowly, as if afraid Will had brain damage. (Which, truthfully, Will wasn't sure if some part of his brain had short-circuited from Nico's presence) 'We have Literature class together. Are-are you okay? You're a little red.'

'Never been better', Will managed to choke out, before darting to grab his bag (It was 'a satchel, not a purse, Mom') ,shooting a quick bye at the confused boy and sprinting out the door.

Later that day, Will was humming along to his favorite song when the universe seemed to decide that he hadn't had enough embarrassment for one day.

'Nico? You work here?'

Sure enough, Nico was standing behind the counter, and had looked up at the sound of his name. How could he make a frayed Target t-shirt and jeans look that gorgeous. Seriously. Will was willing to bet **(AN:** ** _Will_** **was** ** _willing_** **, see the pun? Nope? Eh never mind.)** that Nico could make even a paper bag look stunning.

'-and I-Will? Are you listening?'

Will looked up to see that Nico was looking at him expectantly.

'Um no sorry.'

Nico nodded,'It's okay. But um, your stuff-'

'Oh!' Nico blushed a deep crimson, 'yeah, sorry'

Nico scanned his stuff, while Will tried to not-so-blatantly stare at the shifting muscles in Nico's arms. He stuttered though any questions and fumbled through his wallet for the change. Trying to keep cool, Will tried to casually lean against the counter, failing miserably as his arm slipped and humiliating himself on a whole new level. Oh yeah, the universe just loved him.

'So, uh you work here?' Will almost slapped himself for saying that. Well no shit. But to his relief, Nico didn't seem annoyed.

'Yeah. I needed the extra money, so I figured, ya know, go for it.'

'Don't you get an allowance?

Nico's countenance seemed to darken at the question. He shrugged uncomfortably, avoiding the question.

'Hey, but nice bumping into you.' Will wanted to hi-five himself for being able to formulate a full sentence in front of Nico without stuttering or embarrassing himself. Nico's face remained passive, unreadable, but he broke into smile and waved by to Will.

At the sight of those god forsaken lips, Will's heart thudded in his chest furiously.

This boy was going to kill him someday, he just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So things are getting heated...**

 **Read Onwards!**

Nico knew that working at Target had been a mistake. Damn that Solace. He just had to be so oblivious. Nico managed to scare the kid off even before they could have a complete conversation. Of course, Nico had to remind himself, it was better that way. Will was better off without Nico in his life.

Sometimes he wondered what his life would be like if it wasn't so messed up. It was as if, since her, a dreaded weight had plunked itself into Nico's life, obstinate, and refusing to leave. He had retreated into the shadows when it had happened, the darkness embracing him. Will-no, Will was something else. He was a sun, bright and blazing, but too blinding for Nico to look at directly. Whenever he looked at Will, that piercingly cute gaze, eyebrows furrowed, Nico felt his stomach dip dangerously.

While only Hazel and some close friends knew about his sexuality, Nico had come to terms with it long before he had told her. He remembered that day, when she had calmly digested the information, as if she had known all along. She was perceptive like that, and always respected his space - not that anyone was daring enough to try and invade Nico's privacy. He seemed to give out this aura to people causing them to back off. He pretended not to notice. Better blissfully ignorant than painfully aware.

But finding out about Will was totally different. He'd been in class when the guy had given some stupid presentation, and Nico had realized at the end that he hadn't taken any notes because he had been too focused on _how good Will had looked._ He had tried to ignore it, but then he found himself severely disappointed whenever Will was absent, and Nico realized that this 'little' crush wasn't going to go away any time soon. Now, Nico was going out of his way to see Will whenever he could and it was driving him crazy. And seriously how was Solace so oblivious to the whole thing?

"Excuse me, sir?"

The guy at the counter nervously prodded Nico out of his thought as he inwardly berated himself.

"Oh, yeah. Um I'll have the...Iced Caffe Latte"

"Great that'll be $3.49, please," the ever peppy worker piped up.

"One minute," Nico said, shuffling through his wallet. He had a coupon somewhere. Stupid overpriced coffee shops.

"Nico?"

Nico's head shot up and his heart raced as he saw a mop of blond hair. But he calmed down a bit after he realized it didn't belong to the person he was hoping for.

"Jason?"

"Wow, long time no see,"

"Right, and when we met for lunch last week, that was a dream," Nico said dryly, sparing Jason the awkwardness of answering as he payed the pimpled cashier in front of him and stepped out of line to sit at one of the tables. Jason followed him.

"So? Wassup?" Nico almost snorted. Jason thought of Nico as some sort of a younger brother though he wasn't much older, and somehow took it upon himself to 'take care' of Nico, as he put it. To be honest, Nico found it kind of touching. But Like. Whatever.

"Um nothing? It's been a week, Jace"

"Stop being boring. So like no _boyfriends?_ "

"Oh. My. Gosh. Shut up Grace." Could Jason go for one minute without embarrassing him?

"So, no one? Not even like, you know, Will?"

"Who told you that?" Nico demanded, clenching his teeth, the very picture of death.

Jason put up his hands in surrender "Sorry man, I'm just interested. But, just to be clear, nothing's going on with Will?"

"No. Nothing is going on with Will. Now, can we please change the topic?" Nico said, with more menace than intended. Jason, unfortunately, never got the chance to reply, because there conversation was interrupted suddenly. Interrupted by a certain blonde haired, rather confused boy.

"Nico?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't uploaded for a while. Not so sure what to make of this chapter, though.**

 **Anway I don't own PJO. Enjoy!**

Nico's mouth is dry as he turns around, and the surprised and innocent expression on Will's face isn't helping his heart, which feels like it is going to fall out of his chest. He closes his eyes briefly, praying to any god out there that Will has just arrived, and hasn't heard him.

'Oh, hey Will. How long have you...' he trails off, choking out the words while an amused Jason pats him on the shoulder.

Something flickers in Will's eyes, but it's gone before Nico can figure out what it is.

'Not long - I just saw you and wanted to say hi. Did you finish that project that Mrs. Delarosa assigned?'

'Right, that. I was working on it, actually. You know what, I should probably go.'

He doesn't need to look at Will to see that he is surprised by the abrupt and probably overly curt dismissal. Next to him, Jason stiffens, though not Then. Nico clenches his fists. He isn't prepared to deal with Will and whatever _this_ is right now, and he glances at the door.

Will follows his gaze, and then just nods. Startled, Nico grabs his cup and leaves. This has been a terrible day, and Nico can't wait to get home and crash on his couch and forget all about whatever just happened.

XXX

Percy calls exactly seven minutes later, and Nico decides to pick up the call partly out of curiosity at what Jason has told him, but mainly anticipating the amusement he can derive out of his friend's motherly nature.

'Hey.'

'Jason told me what happened,' ignoring Nico's huff of exasperation, Percy plows on, 'and you are going to get your butt out there and talk to Will.'

'Okay.'

'And then,' Percy says, unaware that Nico has replied,'you're going to have fun, and if you don't move your arse right now then I will. You've been brooding after him for way too long anyway.'

''I do not _brood_ _._ ' Nico protests, flushing.

'You do so. Even I figured it out, and well - me!' Percy says, driving the point home.

'Right. Well when you stop being delusional, call me.' Nico says, hanging up.

The phone rings, once then twice. Finally, realizing that the alternative is what Percy would call _a friendly intervention,_ and what Nico calls _an invasion of personal space,_ he picks up the phone.

'You hung up on me!' Nico is torn between delight at Percy's childish tone and irritation.

'Did I?' He asks, smirking,

'Don't try that tone on me. You need to talk to me about this right now, or - I'll - call Will for you.'

Nico's heart stops. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'I would, and you know it.'

Nico does. 'What do you want me to say? We literally just met this Monday. We're not exactly what you would call friends.'

'C'mon Nico, what the hell are you afraid of? He's obviously gay.' It's Annabeth.

Instead of questioning her sources, he decides to take her word for it. It _is_ Annabeth. 'I refuse to have this conversation. Anyway, it took Jackson there six months to ask you out.'

He can feel her embarrassment. 'That was - different.'

'Sure.' Nico teases. He clings onto this argument, hoping they will lose interest in him.

They don't. Eventually, they realize it is no use, and deciding to leave him for the moment ('You'll have to tell us some time,' Annabeth threatens) they hang up, promising to visit him tomorrow and have a fresh attempt at wheedling the truth out of him.

Nico ducks his head into a couch cushion and sighs. Whatever his friends might say, he can't tell them why. That's just too private, and they wouldn't understand. Will is - amazing, and he deserves someone with no burdens, who can love him and never put him in danger. And with Nico's past and just everything, he knows he can't be that person, no matter what he might want.

Sleep overwhelms him and in those last conscious moments, self-control lost, he lifts the corners of his mouth in a half-smile at the thought that mop of golden hair and infuriatingly wide baby blue eyes. Then he sucks in a breath and is far, far gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**So first of all, my writing style has changed...** ** _a lot_** **, so this might not be as good/bad as the last chapters. Also, I guess the story is taking a darker turn, but - rest assured - I have (at least a semblance of) a plan.**

 **Also, I realized as I was rereading this story that I had changed tenses from past to present in the previous chapters. Sorry for the terrible disconnect, but I'll be continuing in present tense from now on because I'm trying to get better at it. Shorter chapter, but hopefully I'll have faster updates so it's a good trade-off, I guess.**

 **Let me know what you think, and enjoy.**

 **I definitely don't own pjo or any of its characters, or I'd be a much better writer, and not in school.**

Nico knows he's royally screwed the moment he walks into school.

The feeling of foreboding he's had since he's woken up reaches out to clench at his heart and twist inside him painfully. All he can think about is his father and _Will_ , and everything he's done - everything he can't undo - and it's just too much.

When he walks in with his leather jacket and tight (god so f-ing tight) jeans, there are snickers. Which - never happens, and he's more than startled by it. There are glances of amusement, and he sees people mouthing insults, jeers bellowed in his face. He plasters a scowl on his face and glares at the offenders until they all turn away, alarmed. He's always been good at chasing people away, and the admission no longer haunts him like it used to. No, there are far worse things than disappointing character traits. He smiles bitterly to himself as he rounds the corner, advancing so rapidly that onlookers practically _flee_ from him.

He doesn't have to wait long to see what it's about.

Hazel is standing in front of his locker, frozen, tears brimming in her eyes, and that's when he knows it's far worse than some harmless prank. The fact that she's here says a lot about the direness of the situation, but Nico shoves that unhelpful thought into some dark unknown corridor of his mind and gently pulls her aside (which - he's not sure how he manages, given how his pulse is thrumming in his ears and his heart is thundering against his ribs).

And then - there it is. It is a picture, one that Nico has seen far too many times, and yet he flinches anyway. He turns away quickly.

Bile is rising in his throat, and as he navigates the crowded, now-suffocating, hallways, his vision is blurry and all he can see is red. Hot white fury erupts in him, and he doesn't stop when there is a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back; doesn't stop when voices call out to him; doesn't stop when he practically bowls someone over. All he can think is _out_ and _now_ and as he pushes through the door, staggering and releasing the handle, and then he collapses on the cold, harsh pavement, gasping out tears and rough, messy exhales.

He's worked so hard to protect her, and now he's deep, sunk in the mess he's made as both of his worlds collide and fall apart around him. He cries like that, knees clicking together and heart pounding, hands fisted into worn leather for what feels like an eternity, feeling the pain and letting it hurt. Maybe now is not the time for self-pity, but Nico's pretty sure he's the master of bad timing, and he doesn't know…

He just doesn't know. Doesn't know what to do, or where to go, or...anything at all. He's so confused and hurt and lost and angry and when someone approaches him cautiously, (Hazel, he thinks), he reaches out blindly and grabs on.

The waist of the someone (who doesn't feel like Hazel, but who else could it be?) is pliant under his touch, and there is a gentle caress at his side and then he's being pulled in for a hug. His nails dig into their shoulders and he shakes with the long-suppressed tears. There are gentle fingers stroking his back, and Nico lets himself be weak, lets himself be taken care of, just this once.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I've finally figured out a suitable plotline for this fic, and I** ** _finally_** **know where I'm headed.**

 **In other news, the world cup! Excited to see how it goes; Uruguay has scored a goal the moment I'm publishing this - finally!**

 **But yeah, do comment what you think, and if you'd like to see anything.**

 **Ooh and there is some fluff/important admission at the end!**

Will's heart jumps to his throat as he sees Nico.

He's striding furiously through the hall, and glaring daggers at anyone who even so much as glances at him. Which, _honestly,_ can he stop looking so goddamn _sexy_ for at least five minutes so Will can breathe, and like, call the fire department? Because Nico is smoking with pure anger, and standing even within five feet of him makes those ever-precarious teenage hormones go raging into overdrive, and he's pretty sure that if he doesn't lie down soon, his heart is going to spontaneously combust into a thousand pieces. With all of the pieces chanting Nico's name.

In the interest of not dying, Will steps back from where the crowd zeroes in on Nico's locker and tries not to wince in sympathy. Not that it's really a big deal. It was just a casual photograph, and, besides - that stuff is private. He doesn't see why everyone has to treat Nico like that - he deserves better; he deserves the best.

Maybe, he thinks, people treat Nico like that - because it's Nico, and well…

It's definitely because it's Nico.

For some reason, Will's heart is inexplicably heavy when he escapes into a classroom. The photo had been of a blond haired girl perched on a swing, laughing in delight as she was pushed by someone who was clearly her brother. By someone, who was also very clearly Nico.

Nico poses a stark contrast to the girl, whose smile looks bright as if looking at her straight would blind you. But Nico does. He looks. And the smile stealing across his face is the happiest Will has ever seen on him. He must've been in middle school when this was taken, and Will's heart tugs in his chest again, a dry, weighty ache. He's seen her face before, and this realization fills him with dread, and...guilt?

Which doesn't make any sense. He doesn't even know this girl - she just has one of those faces that seem really familiar. So why does he feel so bad?

Will tries to shake these thoughts off, but it doesn't work, and he's standing in the classroom, staring at the blank walls as if to will them to move when it clicks.

It's bad.

Will remembers everything now, and he wishes he could forget: the way his father had been plagued by guilt, the way he'd cried seeing the life seep out of her - her funeral. And - _oh god, how could he have forgotten_ \- Nico.

The Nico then had brown hair, like the one in the photograph, and Will had only caught a glimpse of him - that boy burrowed into his mother's chest, trying to drown out the world and the pain, and Will had felt terrible. His father had turned away then and cleared his throat gruffly before suggesting they go. They visited the tombstone later, and Will realized now that it was because his father couldn't face it - the people and the misery and the guilt.

His breath coming in short pants, Will shoves his bangs out of his eyes and slumps onto the floor, when some movement in his peripheral view catches his eye. He grabs his bag and darts after Nico, then stops. He doesn't know what he can say - or do - to help him, but the desire burns in him anyway. After two minutes watching those heart-wrenching sobs being torn from Nico, Will snaps.

He's outside in a second, and his brain is completely shut down, acting purely on instinct, which Will guesses is his excuse for taking Nico into his arms, suppressing a whimper as he practically _molds_ against Will's body like he was made for Will's arms. He fits there, and Will knows both of them must have lost their minds as he caresses Nico's cheeks and leans into him, letting the shudders overwhelm them both, and realizing that whatever he had been denying before, he can't ignore it any longer.

He is in love with this boy.


End file.
